1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a multi processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi core processors and multi processors are used to break through the limit of increasing performance of a single core processor due to increasing leak current and consumption electronic power.
In an embedded system, an asymmetrical multi processing (AMP) system is used to gain cost performance and reduce electronic power consumption. An AMP system assigns functions to respective processor cores and the processor cores execute respective specific programs.
In such a system, communication is performed between processor cores in a multi core processor through a multi core communication API (MCAPI (registered trademark): Multicore Communications Application Program Interface), an OS (Operating System), and a middleware (the communication is not performed through an OS in some cases); and processors are connected with PCI express (PCIe) and communication is performed between the processors through device drivers of PCI express (PCIe) and the OS.
Therefore, it is required to choose different communication manners corresponding to respective hardware configurations for communication between user nodes (objects in applications) performed between processor cores, and consequently programming is complicated.
Further if a configuration of a multi processing system is changed for system improvement, then according to it, it is required to change a software configuration for inter user node communication.
Further, for example, in a case that a first processor core is connected via a second processor core to a third processor core, the first processor core can not perform direct software communication with the third processor core.